tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Music Videos
Music Videos first materialised during the fourth season in 1994. These music videos all featured their own songs, mainly sung by children. From 1994-2003, the songs would be based on the themes tunes from a specific character, place or type of job that the engines would do, which were both composed by TV Series veterans, Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. After Mike and Junior left the series after 20 years, Robert Hartshorne would compose the music for the series, while Ed Welch would compose the songs, both starting from the eighth season in 2004 onwards. The music videos are known for using clips from the series along with deleted scenes which would not be seen in the episodes themselves. Some of the music videos have specially-shot footage, which would only happen if the song did not have the required clips from the archives. Season Four * Thomas' Anthem * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book by its Cover * The Island Song * Really Useful Engine Season Five * Night Train * Accidents will Happen * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * It's Great to be an Engine * The Snow Song * Donald's Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * Come for the Ride * Harold the Helicopter * Percy's Seaside Trip Season Six * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo, Boo, Choo, Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Season Seven * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once was an Engine who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Season Eight * Sounds * There's no one Quite like Emily * Surprises * A World Around You * Determination * Patience * Ode to Gordon * Engine Rollcall Calling All Engines! * Busy * Trying * The Dream Song (DVD Bonus Feature) * Together (Together We Made it Happen) * New Engine Roll Call Season Nine * Brave * Day and Night * Party Time * Pride * Every Day's a Special Day * Buffer Up and Share * Togetherness * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Season Ten * Doing it Right * Favorite Place * H is for Harold * Navigation * There's Always Something New * Responsibility * Strength Season Eleven * Narrow Gauge Engines * Engine Rollcall (High Definition/Re-Shot) The Great Discovery * Thomas and James are Racing * There's a Job for Everyone * Where, oh Where is Thomas? * Engine Rollcall (Altered with "Henry, Toots and Edward puffs..." and "Stanley, He's the New One There...") * Thomas, You're the Leader Season Twelve * Engine Rollcall (CGI face version) Hero of the Rails * Go, Go Thomas Season Thirteen * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader (new CGI version) * Sounds (new CGI version) * Determination (new CGI version) * Engine Roll Call (new CGI version) * Accidents will Happen (new CGI version) Category:Songs